Reaver
by Fable Dude
Summary: What happens to Reaver When our main dude isn't around? find out in this Reaver Fan-fic. NOTE: Charlie isn't a real character in fable, but I wanted to give Reaver a supporting role.
1. Chapter 1

Reaver

Reaver was setting on his bed, in his home, bloodstone masnsion. As he looked out his bedroom window at the slums they called bloodsone, he wondered, _when is someone going to come try and kill me, or something? this is getting ridiculous. I hope someone tries something fast. And I hope they're a good advesary. _He lifted his legs over across the side of the bed. _It wouldn't matter, anyway, seeing as to how I can't die. _He stood up. He stepped out onto his balcony. It was Night. Not that that really ever changed around there. He spotted a....differen't person walking down the streets. He looked like a will user. He was covered with blue scars that seemed to glow in the night. For a moment Reaver thought this guy could be his assasin, but he somehow senced the man's intentions. "Reaver!" One of his guards cried out, "Your artist has arrived!"

He made his way down to the main room. "Sir, i'm ready to make your statue." a woman stood on the far left. She walked to the other side of the room and put a little stool down for reaver to pose with. "Here put your foot on this," she walked back over to her canvas, "Now pull out your pistol, and arch it in the air like a hero."

After doing so, she began chipping away at her rock. Shortly after, he heard his door guard say, "Hey, mate, got buisness with reaver?" He heard a deep "yes....I do." followed by, "He's through the back."

About five seconds later, the will user walked in. "Oh, hello there!" Reaver said over enthusiasticly, "always a nice surprise to have company." It was almost sarcastic. "I don't get many visitors to my little coastal paradise.....Especially ones that might redefine a man's concept of paradise."

"What? Whoa.....I think you're barking up the wrong tree, pal." the will user replied.

"Oh, dear. ..And I thought there was potential..... On the rare occasion that someone makes it through wraithmarsh, they're lost, confused....scared....But not you...You're looking for someone...And if you're looking for someone in bloodstone; let's be honest; you're looking for me."

"Yes i am....I need you're help..."

"Well, that's all well and good, but unfortunately I hate wasting my time on nobodys....that's you..Tell you what, why don't you go out, and recue some travellers, or slay some beasts...Or slay some travellers, the details are unimportant.

prove to me that you're worth dealing with, and you'll have my full attention." the will user only stared...and finally, nodded. "That's it, scoot, off you go, vamoose, geh weag, Aleezvous en." the will user turned and walked away, closing the door behind him. He looked up at his statue, and laughed....."Do you think my buttocks looks like that?" Without thinking, he pointed his pistol at her, and pulled the trigger. A bright Light illuminated the room for a milisecond, and smoke bellowed out of the muzzle of his dragon stomper. The artist fell, dead. _Oh my, he thought, I really must learn to contain that temper of mine....._


	2. Chapter 2

REAVER awoke the next day in a trance. He felt dizzy and was about to throw up. "Charlie....bring me a potion immediately!" Charlie was one of his trusted guards and partners in his smuggling operation in bloodstone. He handed the potion to Reaver, who drunk it down in a second. Almost instantly, he felt lively again. He yawned and stretched..........."The shadow court wants another sacrifice.....That's the only explanation for this." He shook his head. "Charlie, I think it's time to take a walk."

After getting dressed he, and Charlie went out into the streets of bloodstone. The sites weren't friendly to the eyes. All the buildings were run down shacks, the people wore rags for clothing, and there were fights constantly in the streets. He over-heard a bard singing "The will-user was tricked by the man they call toby, and with the information recieved, he killed him on sight! He traveled to oakfield, and donated millions to the temple of light!"

"Hmm, Charlie, it would seem that our friend **is **making a name for himself...It _is_ rather amusing, isn't it?" Charlie just nodded. They continued passed to the tavern. They walked in. Charlie began walking to a tabe where a woman was setting. "Charlie, do be on your guard." Again, Charlie nodded. Reaver walked to the bar, and spoke to the bartender, "what can you tell me about this _will-user _person?"

The Bartender looked at him for a moment and began wiping the bar again....Reaper reached for his pistol when finally the man said, "He's trying to clean up this town.....or so he claims...if you ask me I'd say he's trying to get somone's attention.....I wouldn't try the things he does for anyone's attention."

"What sort of things has he done?" Reaver replied....

"There was an old drunk of a pirate in here last night...The will-user walked in and got him a drink...They began talking about a dead pirate called 'captain Dread', and his cursed ship, and crew. He had went on about it before, but noone believed the poor bastard....anyway, he said there was a way to his ship through smuggler's cave, and there he would defeat Dread, and come back with his treasure... And off the Hero went.....only a couple of hours later he returned not only with Dread's treasure, but with his ship!"

"Hmmm, I see...." said Reaver..."thanks for your help..."

Reaver turned around and began walking toward Charlie when two assassins jumped down from the steps leading upstairs....they didn't even have time to act. In an instant, Reaver pulled his Dragon Stomper from its holster, and fired two shots into the assassins a piece. One in the chest, and one in the head. It was amazing. Before anyone knew what had happened, he and Charlie were gone....


End file.
